


Fighting for control

by Anonymous



Series: Control to Own [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, WAFF?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fighting for control over his own biological imperatives. Try as he might, there are some things even Asami cannot control. That there are things that also frighten him.





	1. Chapter 1

His fever burned, but his body felt mostly cold. Clammy. Asami leaned down, his lips touching Akihito’s hot forehead as he breathed in his mate’s scent. Akihito’s scent muddled beneath the growing tinge of sickness, and overpowering everything else was the stench of at least five different alphas. 

All Alphas.

Asami couldn’t scent a single beta on his mate. Which meant that his enemies was full on intending on capturing and keeping Akihito in their possession. During the last kidnapping before this one, Akihito had managed to fight off the beta guards that had captured him, successfully escaping from where they held him hostage.

This time, not only had Asami’s enemies timed their capture of Akihito so perfectly. The perfect ruse, a distraction decoy on Asami's office, while they stole away with his mate during the chaos. They had held Akihito for three whole days. The longest since Fei Long’s infamous record back before Asami bonded his mate. 

He could feel his hardness straining in his pants. His biology forcing him to re-stake his claim over his mate. His mind knew what was done to Akihito. His body reacted accordingly, forcing his Alpha to repossess what was his. To drown all other scents that tried to challenge his claim over his mate in his own scent

But he waited. He knew, after repeated - biology driven instincts - leading him to fulfil his base needs before his mate was mentally prepared. Akihito, always the head-strong obstinate creature he was knew why certain biological imperatives had to be carried out. But the way his psyche worked - made him mentally resist - needed some coaxing to get on the same wavelength as his biology. 

Back at their safe house, Asami wasted no time in divesting his mate of his clothes. Clinically scrubbing both of them with his soaps, even washing Akihito’s insides didn’t rid his mate of the scent of another Alpha’s claiming. But Akihito remained strangely subdued during the shower, despite his eyes being half-open.

Gritting his teeth - Asami squeezed the base of his knot - while his climax washed down the drain. His erection not flagging despite it being his second release since rescuing his mate. Akihito sat wrapped in towels on the bathroom bench staring blankly at a wall. A few quick jerks and Asami came again against the shower wall, his knot deflating for now, he knew he didn’t have much time before his control became weaker. But for now, with his head clear, he brought Akihito to their bed and kneeled on the floor facing him.

It took a few minutes, calling out his mate’s name, getting him to drink the bottled water - before Akihito blinked, his eyes appearing clearer. He properly looked at Asami for the first time that night, taking in his surroundings, recognising their safe house. Then inhaling suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked down at his mate. Asami’s expression strained, his member equally so. 

Realisation, dread, and grim understanding washed over his face. 

“How long more?” his raspy voice asked, looking into Asami’s fierce eyes. His slender fingers reaching out to grasp at Asami’s hand - the other had been gripping at the bedsheets beside Akihito’s hips. 

Asami watched intensely, studying his mate’s actions his expressive eyes, looking out for all the signs that indicated that Akihito was coming to terms with what needed to be done. To sate his Alpha-mate’s biological drive. For an Alpha whose entire life has been so deeply intwined with power and authority. When anything that encroaches his territory, could literally mean life or death. 

For Asami, there was no way to separate his biological drive from his instincts. What was his, was taken, kept away with the intent to oppose him. His mate - deliberately defiled as a show of challenge. It forced him to react, to counter than challenge with a stake of claim of his own. To reinstate his authority. 

Having already settled all other matters. Infiltrating, annihilating and laying claim over his enemies physical territory. All that was left now was reinstating his ownership over his mate - his mate who was raped, yet again, the crudest most cruelest way to challenge another Alpha. 

“3 hours.”

The growl of words shocked not only Akihito, but Asami too. He took a deep breath into his own shoulder - angling his nose away from his mate - before speaking again.

“Around, 3 hours ago. I found you, in that, cell.” He said, spitting out the last word before pausing, taking another deep breath. 

Akihito knew the drill. After years of being mated, any time he was involved in any way- he knew Asami’s Alpha needed to confirm his ownership. The past two incidences where another Alpha’s semen was involved - a rape, and on another occasion a blow job - had brought out the worst of the possessiveness out from Asami. In all honesty, Akihito was surprised - pleasantly so that his mate was holding on for this long. 

With his hand gripping tightly at Asami’s own fingers, Akihito tugged hard, pulling Asami towards him. He made a move to scoot further back onto the bed, but pain across his hips and the burn between his legs, had him just flopping down onto his back instead. 

He tried to blank out his mind, to relax his body, to give in to his biology. He willed his Omega to just follow its instincts. Concentrate on how another Alpha had staked its claim on him. How he only wanted his own mate, his Asami, to claim him. Trying to coax his mind into not resisting, for this to be easier. 

His hands, and his body moved on their own accord. Urging Asami on, to stake his claim. To fill his mate in his scent and his seed. Asami moved slowly, but the fire burning in his eyes, the taut muscles clenched so hard - Akihito could feel his veins beneath where he touched Asami’s skin. 

The Alpha’s thrusts rocked his mate’s body up the bed, till Akihito back was pressed flush against the headboard. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he could feel Asami still holding tightly onto his control, with each measured thrust of his hips. With the way his arms wrapped around his mate’s body, his large hands cradling the back of Akihito’s head so it wouldn’t slam against the headboard. 

Akihikto’s breath hitched with each forward motion, his vision blurring as he tried to see straight through his fever. It felt weird - how his heat fever always made his vision sharper, his sense of smell too. But this time, all he felt was a muggy overheated feeling that was too much. All he smelled was his sweat, Asami’s frustration, and the sharp bitter-sour scent of his own phlegm.

The knot inflated suddenly, Akihito wasn’t prepared. It felt a lot bigger than usual, faintly he heard Asami saying something. He sounded like he was snarling, but he couldn’t make the words out beneath his rising panic. His body tensed when the overly full feeling didn’t go away. He felt himself breath, but his lungs remained tight as panic seized him. 

“Breathe!” Asami said urgently into his ear. “Takaba relax!”

It wasn’t working anymore, his fear, stress, everything came rushing back like a rainstorm. Breaking the dam he had built to calm himself down for this. As his Alpha-mate poured load after load of his seed into him. The knot forcing everything in place. All Akihito felt was the tightness in his chest growing and growing before he suddenly blacked out.

The Omega’s body falling limp suddenly, as the painful tightness gripping Asami’s knot receded. His penis shot out even more come with the pressure around the knot reduced. But as the panic left the Omega’s now-limp body. It rose its ugly head in Asami.

Asami tried to shift, but his body was still sealed within Akihito. Gathering his limp mate in his arms, he shook Akihito lightly. 

“Takaba?” he called out, staring at the suddenly lax features of his mate. “Takaba!” Panic now edging into Asami’s voice. 

The Alpha cursed, arranging his mate’s body as comfortably as he could, waiting out the time for his knot to deflate. The whole while watching Akihito’s face worriedly, looking out for any sign that he would wake up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It took less than several minutes for Asami’s knot to deflate, the fastest he had ever experienced. His relief when he felt his limp penis slip out of his mate’s body was quickly replaced with his rising worry, as he saw his semen leak out of Akihito’s body, streaked in red. 

Akihito was used to rough sex, they often enjoyed slamming against each other despite his Omega’s winces of pain. Sometimes there was a little bleeding. But never this much. The only time Akihito had bled that much, was when he was captured, tortured and raped by the Americans - the organisation that led the largest weapons and drugs black market in both the North and South of America. 

His immediate hospitalisation following the rescue had evoked a dark time for everyone working under Asami that month. Asami’s own alpha beyond livid. And his need to claim had reared its ugly head just days after Akihito was admitted into the hospital. If it weren’t for his security crew, he was sure Akihito’s doctors and several nurses would have tranquillised him for mating with their patient. 

Akihito didn’t speak to him for weeks following that incident. But they worked things out. Like they’ve been working it out ever since their first trip to Bali.

Asami laid his mate down comfortably, cleaned him and examined the already bruised Omega for any new injuries. His private doctor already knocking on the door by the time Asami had dressed Akihito and himself.

The old Beta went to work immediately after Asami had given him the lay down. Setting up a drip for hydration and medication, before he went about dressing the other cuts and scrapes. Asami had to cross his arms, clenching his fists tightly when the doctor examined his Omega’s channel, the torch perched on the doctor’s head shining brightly between Akihito’s legs.

He explained the several medications, and that his nurse would come by in several hours to remove the drip. The doctor left with stern instructions to bring Akihito to a hospital should the bleeding persist. 

That left Asami alone again with a sleeping Omega, whose temperature didn’t appear to be going down no matter how many times Asami ran the cool cloth over his overheated body.

Night turned to day with Asami barely sleeping a wink. 

-=

Kirishima came by in the morning with updates and a bag of things Asami had requested. His secretary didn't ask, but Asami knew he was worried, his reassurance to Asami was that they would handle everything and he would call Asami should anything urgent come up. The Alpha gave Kirishima a curt nod, before returning to Akihito's bedside. Forcing himself to drink a bottle of water, before propping his sleeping mate up to coax a few sips of water past his lips. 

It was past noon and Asami felt his eyes grow heavier than his body felt, falling asleep between one blink and the next, half sprawled out next to his mate. 

Awareness came back to him suddenly when he felt something brushing the top of his head. Asami came awake in a second, his body tensed - not moving - as he assessed his surroundings. Remembering he had been by Akihito's side at the safe house, Asami calmed down fractionally. Slowly sitting up, finding a pair of tired, half-lidded eyes looking up at him. 

Akihito opened his mouth, saying something too softly that it died out in a breath. Leaning his ear closer, Asami moved forward, bracing his hands on either side of Akihito's blanketed thighs. Instead of speaking again, his mate reached out and curled his arms around Asami's shoulders. He didn't so much as tug, as he did try to lean up against Asami's chest. Initiating an awkwardly positioned embrace. 

They didn't do this often, outside of heated sex. Hugging. Close comforting contact. 

It was something his Omega craved, if the desperation in his scent was anything to go by, during the rare times Asami just held him in his arms. No mating involved. But being closed off and cold-hearted for so long, Asami didn't know how to show gentle affection. He didn't know if he was doing it right, if he was capable of giving comfort. He tried, but even during their earlier years together, it usually ended up turning into sex. 

It took some practice, and Akihito initiating it, for Asami to grow used to even the idea of hugging. To any form of casual, soothing, touches that didn't include sex, that did not led to sex either. 

So when Asami wrapped his own arms around Akihito's back, he felt uncomfortable. But his Omega sighed and melted against his chest, so he guessed he must have done it right. When hot tears fell against his shoulder, he doubted he was doing this right - moving back but Akihito's arms tightened around him instead. The salty scent of tears sharp to his senses, with its source so close. Akihito seemed to be nudging his neck at an angle, a soft whine escaping his Omega. Asami looked down, Akihito's hair against the back of his neck, and their bonding bite mark visible from the side of his eye. Akihito did it again and Asami wondered if he should shift them into a more comfortable position. 

When Asami didn't get his intent, despite another nudge from Akihito, the Omega all but growled. 

"Bite me." 

Leaning back, holding Akihito in front of him, Asami stared wide-eyed at his Omega. Akihito glared back - his anger dimmed with the tears still steaming down his face, despite the snarl of his lips. 

"You didn't bite me! You did the other times! What's different about this time? 'Cause it was all Alphas who raped me? You asshole! This is your fault! Don't you dare--"

Asami sunk his teeth against his bonding bite, biting hard over his mark, silencing Akihito's angry rant. His Omega sobbed against his chest before going calm and quiet. Asami licked across the fresh bite mark, mentally berating himself. In his panic when Akihito suddenly fainted upon his knotting, he realised he hadn't bitten his mate. Something he always did with Akihito - upon getting his mate back from his enemies clutches.

It was his mate who leaned back this time, not meeting Asami's piercing stare as he looked down at Akihito. 

"Takaba-" Asami started, only for Akihito to shake his head. Looking up to meet Asami's fierce eyes with red-rimmed tired ones of his own. 

"I don't want to talk now." Akihito all but whispered. "Later?" he asked, his eyebrows creasing as he looked at his Alpha. 

Asami held the bottle of water to Akihito's lips for him to drink before he laid back down against the pillows. Akihito's fingers wrapped loosely around Asami's wrist, not letting go even as his mate tugged the blankets higher and his eyes drifted closed again. 

-

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add one more to close this, since some people asked.


End file.
